


I’m willing if she is

by TheWanderingVizier



Category: ASOIAF/GOT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingVizier/pseuds/TheWanderingVizier
Summary: The mountain clansmen are more successful eliminating all of catelyn’s party to the Eyrie except herself and Tyrion. They have the time to themselves and are also isolated.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Catelyn Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I’m willing if she is

The clansmen had overrun Lady Stark’s party, slaying Cassel and the rest of her guards. The sellsword Bronn was cut down fighting, though they had suffered too many losses in the meleee-Tyrion had somehow slain the last savage with a salvaged shield.

The clansman had tried to grab lady Stark, and Tyrion had slammed his shield into the man’s back and then when he was on the ground, into his skull.

“Are you alright Lady Stark?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes, yes I am” The woman replied. Her hair tousled in the skirmish and her dress torn at the hip and shoulder. 

Giving her his hand, she forced herself on her feet. 

“A woman and a dwarf are left” Tyrion quipped.

“If you had not tried to murder my son, we wouldn’t be here!” She snapped.

“Since you have elected to doom us here in the wilderness, I will tel you again, I had nothing to do with the attempt on Brandon Stark’s life”. Tyrion said 

“And now after this we are alone in the vale, waiting for the next clansman attack or to feed the crows.” 

“Good job Lady Stark”.

“Why?” “Why would Petyr lie?” Catelyn asked again. And this time Tyrion noticed more doubt on her face.

“Because it profited him, somehow.” Tyrion said. 

“How I can not say” 

Walking back down the road, Catelyn asked, “And why should I believe you, a Lannister over the man who was warded at my home”. 

Tyrion looked a glance at her, “I don’t know who Littlefinger was when he was a ward at Riverrun, perhaps then his infatuation with you was more...pure” Tyrion said, considering the words carefully. 

“Now however if he wants anything from you, it’s your cunt” 

Catelyn curled in disgust at his language. But she appeared to be wavering.

“Well now what are you going to do, Lady Stark?” 

“Your whole escort was slain, and now I your prisoner remain, the horses have bolted and the clansmen will return”. 

Catelyn Stark looked aside, trying to avoid his eyes. 

“We will make a camp, off the road, and then find a settlement”. “Some local lord to for shelter”.

“Very well then, your my captor, lead the way, though if you don’t disapprove I might be of use in finding a place to rest.” Tyrion said.

“Very well”. Catelyn responded. And so they walked off the road a rocky area surrounded by high growth forests with deep valleys beneath. 

Eventually they found a tree, large and many branched. Tyrion waddled to collect wood for a fire, leaving Catelyn to sit alone by the tree. 

Walking back to the tree, Tyrion saw her clasping her arms around her shoulders, a late autumn chill had swept through the forest. 

Throwing the logs on the ground, Tyrion went over to her. 

“Cold lady Stark?” He asked. 

“Yes, it’s colder at this height than it was in the Riverlands”. 

Tyrion realized now they had no kindling for a fire. And the wood was far too damp regardless. 

So they’d have to survive without one. 

“I do wonder lady Stark what sort of noble lady kidnaps a dwarf who is also the heir of the west and the rock and the brother of the queen”. 

Catelyn looked at him as if expecting a jibe, “a brave woman.” 

“I will give you that my lady, you are brave”. 

“Thank, thank you my lord” the red haired woman responded. Clearly unsure how to take a compliment from him. 

Getting closer to her, Tyrion huddled next to her. 

“So the lady and the dwarf”, “A tale of bravery, fools, lies, and little fingers” 

At that Catelyn laughed. And Tyrion was pleased. 

Looking at her dress, it had been torn and he felt willing. If she was...

Feeling the cold air, Catelyn looked at him and said, “I suppose with no fire we will have to sleep closer to stay warm”. She said it with dismay and disgust.

“Oh I think we can do more than that”. 

“Watch your tongue dwarf” Catelyn said angrily. 

“Why this dwarf has more uses than his tongue, though that is one of his best” 

“Also what will the fair lady do, cut it out” Tyrion said, his loins growing excited. 

“Your a lecherous little beast” 

“Oh you have no idea lady Stark” 

She moved a hand to slap him, and Tyrion caught it. And held her hand, and used it to pull himself in closer. 

She was beautiful, bitch that she was. Auburn hair and Tully eyes. Tyrion pulled himself closer and hopped into her lap, and looking into those eyes. Pulled her face to his and then kissed her lips. 

She moved her knees and thighs in a half hearted attempt to throw him off, though Tyrion was squarely sitting on her lap. As she slowly and then more forcefully kissed him back. 

They moaned into each other’s mouths as Tyrion moved to tear her dress from where it had already been torn. Pulling it off, he eagerly attacked her full breasts. Licking and squeezing and tickling and moving his mouth around her nipple as her moans filled the forest.

She moved to pull off his doublet and trousers, as Tyrion continued licking her and kissing her surprisingly taut belly. Taut for a woman who had five children. Ripping down her dress, in spite of the cold, Tyrion moved to her womanhood and licked and sucked and kissed it. 

“Oh!” “Oh!” Catelyn cried. 

Finishing, she pulled him upside down as they lay on the ground, their clothes all around them, and began to lick and suck his cock. No whore had ever pleasured him with such grace or skill. 

Feeling about to erupt, Tyrion pulled his cock out of her mouth, and then moved to slide it into her waiting cunt. “Ahh!” 

Tyrion was eye level with her breasts and neck as she strained it to kiss him. He thrust into her repeatedly, feeling her tight cunt wrap itself around him, as animosities and hostility faded in the evening bliss. 

They were kissing fiercely as he pumped into her and feeling his cock stiffen, he knew he would empty himself in her. Catelyn was screaming in ecstasy now, and didn’t seem to complain.

Thrusting in and again and again, until his cock exploded, filling her with his seed. 

For a moment, they lay in silence. Then Catelyn rose her hips and said softly, “thank you, thank you lord Tyrion” 

“Your welcome Lady Stark”. 

Finding their clothes they curled up together and continued to fuck two hours later, they both fell asleep with Catelyn clutching his member while Tyrion snored on her breast.


End file.
